Assassin
by blackdragonflower
Summary: You don't just get into the mafia with nothing. You have to prove yourself. And for Mello there is no stopping short. He'll be on top, and to do it he'll have to bring in a mafia leader's head. Success is mandatory, but will that pressure break him down?


Assassin by blackdragonflower

Summary: You don't just get into the mafia with nothing. You have to prove yourself. And for Mello there is no stopping short. He'll be on top, and to do it he'll have to bring in a mafia leader's head. Success is mandatory, but will that pressure break him down?

Mello and slightly mentioned Rod Ross belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

A/N: Near is telling this story.

--

_'You have to prove to us you're worth having here'_

A blonde wearing extremely tight leather studied the place in front of him carefully with a pair of binoculars from where he lay on the roof of a two story building. '_Two guards on the outside… Four seen going in and coming out… There may possibly be more inside. Plus there's the threat of security cameras.'_ The blonde haired male examined the wire that led from the house to the telephone pole. He'd have to put a tap on the wire later. The house was on the fringe of Los Angeles. It was sitting diagonally across the street intersection and was the beginning of the suburbs.

A week.

He had a week to prove he was mafia material.

He was going to surpass their challenge. He was going to bring in a mafia member's head all right, but it wasn't going to be small fry, oh no, it was going to be a Mafioso don.

He waited two and half hours before he lowered the binoculars. Activity coming in and out of the house had stopped for the night, 10:48. Tomorrow he would strike, and if everything went according to plan he would win.

It was early in the morning, third hour, thirty-eighth minute, and seventeen seconds to be exact. The world was eerily quiet. '_No movement as of yet… that can't be good. There should be more security than this…'_

The blonde took careful aim with his pistol (attached with a silencer) and shot the first of four noticeable cameras. He remained in his hiding spot a moment to see if any activity would be noted. Someone had to be up monitoring the cameras. When there was no movement he shot the next one.

Now there was a blind spot where he could infiltrate the house. From hacking into the house's security system he had attained the blueprints and had carefully memorized every detail. To make things even more interesting he hacked some information on future drug dealings, but that was for later, he had other things to do now.

He crept through the shadows towards the opening he had created in their defense.

Now, I leave the story for just a moment. Please think about how this would look and exactly how Mello was attempting the assassination, also his gains and losses depending on how the situation ended. Mello's face was covered in heavy makeup to disguise his appearance. His hair was pinned away from his face and tucked into a black beanie. He wore his usual outfit, not sacrificing this part of his attire for his mission.

Now think, if he won and assassinated the mafia leader Joe DiBartolo -who was currently dubbed as untouchable- he could not be ignored. He would become one of the most dangerous men in all of LA, in all of California. He would be one step closer to finding and catching Kira. If he lost he would be killed, simple as that. If he somehow, however managed to escape he would be tracked down. His attempts at catching or at the very least getting information about Kira would become slim to none. He was taking a chance that was stacked highly against him. He always liked odds like that.

Mello was equipped lightly, his sole weapons were the pistol with silencer attachment and a switchblade in case of extreme emergency or if wires or something of that matter needed to be cut. In a small bag attached firmly to his side he carried four bombs to be placed inside for when the job was finished. The detonator was also on his person. He also carried about two to four smoke bombs. He had left the binoculars in his former hiding spot. All in all if he was caught in a large firefight he would be the one to loose. Mello refused to believe he would loose, he couldn't, and he wouldn't.

Maybe later in his life this was why he died, this way he thought. If Mello didn't think the way he did however, I can be sure the Kira case would have lasted much longer, and more innocents would have died. Mello helped create the perfect situation to catch Kira, and for that I thank him and acknowledge his sacrifice -along with his dear friend and my acquaintance from Wammy's House Matt-.

So now we return to where I left off...

Mello was creeping towards the wooden door. His eyes darted scoping the area around him. He could either break the door down or pick the lock. He chose the latter, as his mission was _not_ to draw attention to himself and make this as quick, quiet, and effortless as possible. At least, that applied until he blew the place up.

After a very irritating amount of time the lock was finally picked and Mello pushed the door open standing away from it. Inside would be three cameras all aimed from different angles at the door. Mello listened, back against the wall outside the house for noise of any sort. He heard footsteps coming. "When'd this door get opened? Jimmy must have gone for a smoke break..." A man reached out to grab the door and pull it close when Mello put the gun to his temple and fired. He fell to the floor with a thump. Now he was in for speed. They would know he was here; they'd witnessed the death of one of their own.

Mello stepped into the doorway quickly taking out the cameras. After hacking into their security system that morning, before he began the assault, he found Joe DiBartolo in his private study, located in the basement. Mello ran down a hallway, stopped by a door, and reached for the doorknob. If he was correct this was the monitor room. He pulled his hand away when the doorknob turned on its own. He backtracked quickly down the hall and around the corner. He peeked, gun ready in hand. Another man with a medium sized weapon, one probably of the light machine gun class, entered cautiously into the hall. Mello pressed his back against the wall listening.

"He there?"

"Not that I see... but I know he's here somewhere."

"Split up..."

"Yeah."

There was a pair of footsteps moving away from the runaway of Wammy's, another pair coming ever closer. Mello's grip tightened on his weapon. He would have to wait patiently or he would destroy everything he'd worked hard for. There was only seven guards, he'd disposed of one, two were in the hallway close, he knew two were guarding the area around the steps to the basement, one had come out of the house earlier for a smoke break and Mello had conveniently killed him. The seventh, the blonde couldn't quite remember where he was stationed. At that exact moment he didn't believe it mattered.

"Hey!" Mello turned to find a little girl in light blue pajamas staring up at him. Her brown hair was tied in little pigtails on the side of her head and her blue eyes were unusually large. How could he have missed _**this**_ in the scans? "Who are you mister?" The blonde's sapphire eyes widened and he darted across the room, grabbing the girl, and running into the kitchen. "Hey! What's going on!?"

Mello got on his knee looking the girl right in the eyes. "Please be quiet alright little girl?" She put her finger to her lips and nodded. Mello opened up a cabinet and motioned. "Hide in here and don't come out till I come get you okay? This is a fun game. Make sure you're quiet though or you loose."

The four year old nodded smiling and crawled in.

"Samantha? Where are you?" Mello had his gun ready and just as the female guard walked into the room she fell to the floor bullet between her eyes. Blood began to pool dripping across the linoleum tiling a dark puddle. Mello grabbed the tablecloth from the table and covered the body so if the little girl peeked from the cabinet she wouldn't scream seeing a dead corpse.

"HEY! I FOUND HIM!" Mello cussed and dove behind the table -knocking it sideways so he could hide- his heart frantically beating. He grabbed a smoke grenade from his bag as the metal table was fired upon with a rain of bullets. He pulled the pin out with his teeth and threw taking a deep inhale of oxygen before the gas started to fill the room. The smoke billowed about and he heard a body collapse onto the floor. The knockout gas took effect quickly. If Mello even breathed in the littlest bit his mission would be a complete disaster. He ran from the kitchen and down the hall to his left to make a complete circle to catch the other guard by surprise. The blonde slipped into the monitor room and studied all the cameras before shutting them down, all but one.

If it was one of those action movies you could be sure there would be some music with very complicated guitar solos and a drummer keeping steady beat despite the world falling about his ears. This is not an action movie though, so there was no music, guitars, drums, and no singers with lyrics about surviving at all costs. It was just him, his intellect, and his instincts against dying. Joe was still in his private study, which was good for the blonde. Mello crept from the monitor room hearing a guard's shout. "Holy shit! Where the fuck is that bastard?! I-I need to get out of here!" Keeping close to the walls and avoiding areas of furniture and such where he could be trapped Mello skulked towards the kitchen once more. The guard, a mafia member, was freaking considering the safety of his person over his boss. The lackey was fidgety, crazed and paranoid. He dropped his weapon beside the body of his friend and made a run for the door. He ran straight into the angel of death himself. "Who... who are y-"

His words were quickly sliced from his throat. Mello's blade dripped ruby beads of blood. He sighed. He didn't like killing all too much, but it was necessary that everything went with as little hitches as possible. A survivor meant a witness. Two guards left, then he would have Joe, just two left.

Going into the kitchen Mello pulled one of the homemade bombs from his bag. He moved the gas oven out slightly from the wall and slipped the bomb behind it. Casually the blonde walked to the stairs. Down the stairs was a hall, and down that hall was Joe's private study, and connected inside the study, his vault full of contraband. Mello took out another of his smoke bombs, removed the pin, and tossed it down the stairs so it ricocheted off the wall. He watched as the smoke billowed out. "What the?!"

The blonde took the steps carefully. This smoke was just smoke, no tear gas, nothing of that sort, just a blanket of disguise. Mello reached the bottom of the stairs listening intently. Heavy footsteps creaked against the wood floors and Mello aimed where the sound seemed to originate. He was lucky. The bullet sped true into a victim and the body fell. The last remaining guard was panicky and fired everywhere. Mello gritted his teeth as his side and hip were grazed by metal death. The smoke was beginning to clear and two pairs of eyes met for a split second, but the faster reflexes won. Mello grinned up at the camera, the only one still left on in the whole house. A voice came on over a speaker.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I don't think you should try bargaining with me Joe DiBartolo. All I require as of now is your cooperation."

The speaker was silent then, "What do you want?"

"Open the door."

"No."

"I'd do what I say. I have the little girl, Samantha."

"No you don't. I can see you on my monitor."

"Maybe not on my person but..." Mello pulled the detonator from a small pocket on his bag. "this is the detonator. The bomb is located in the same room as the little girl. If you don't do what I say I'll press the button and she will die. The little girl doesn't need to get involved in this do we agree?"

"Please don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with anything. She's just an orphan from the streets."

"Open the door. If there's a gun in your hand I won't refuse to press the button. Let's make this simple and easy shall we? I have some information I think you'd be interested in... about your rival gang..."

The camera stared at Mello with a never-ending gaze the lens glinting. "What kind of information?"

"You'll have to let me in for you to hear it. Now please don't make me kill the little girl. Open the damn door. I'm getting tired of waiting." Mello growled beginning to get frustrated. His finger feinted towards the button that would ignite the bombs.

"Alright! Alright! Just don't press the button. I'm opening the door."

Mello heard shuffling beyond the door. His finger curled around the trigger and he waited. The door opened to reveal a man, deep bags underneath his eyes. His eyes were full of depth radiating guilt. He found the muzzle at the hollow of his throat. "The information is you are to die." The gun was fired and the corpse fell, blood splattering then pooling. Mello finally let out a sigh. The gun fell to his side hanging limply from his fingertips. '_It's almost over. Thank God.'_

Mello hacked into the safe and took only information which was stored on cds and flashdrives. He left the money, drugs, and random ammunition. He had no need for it. It would only get in the way. Once that was accomplished Mello went about finishing his tasks. Strategically he planted the remaining three bombs around the house. He went back into the kitchen and reached into the cabinet where he left the little girl. She was unconscious, sleeping soundly.

Mello pulled the girl out and actually smiled. He cradled her close relieved that he hadn't had to kill her. The blonde left the house quickly and when he was a safe distance away he pulled the detonator from his pocket and lit the house afire. The bombs exploded shattering glass and blowing large holes in the house. What was left started on fire. Mello adjusted the weight of the child resting against his side. He hoped Rod Ross had witnessed it. He'd told him to watch and see and now he'd gotten what he'd wanted. Joe DiBartolo was dead and never coming back. Even though the other mafia would run a little while longer even without one of the head leaders, information that would lead to their downfall was in Mello's bag. People would die. Samantha nuzzled her head against Mello's shoulder.

Mello was a unique assassin. An assassin is supposed to be heartless, emotionless, Mello was neither of these. He was intellectual enough to act upon his actions however and save himself quickly had he misstep. The little girl in his arms should have died, but she still lives today. Upon doing research I have discovered a girl was delivered to Wammy's by a young woman a little after that time. Hearing her description I was positive it was her. I find this strange that Mello left the girl alive, but I can conclude from this action that despite the fact he could, and probably should have in his position, Mello had heart and would never kill a child.

After this chapter in his life Mello went on to accomplish a great many things and eventually got his wish of seeing Kira brought to justice and revenge for our idol L. Because of Mello I was able to set up the perfect situation in which to capture Kira (despite the fact he was killed by the shinigami). The death note was destroyed and the correct balance of peace and chaos was restored to the world. Mello may be dead, but I thought it fit to tell parts of his story. The blonde had told this story to Matt, and in return Matt had told it to me when Mello wasn't aware. It would be a shame for such a story to go to waste.

Every story comes to an end and I find myself at the end of this one. This story is now complete.

**This story is being **_**told**_** by Near after the Kira case has ended; however, the events in the story take place during the Kira case as Mello was trying to join the mafia. Hope you liked it. Reviews are always appreciated! **

**blackdragonflower**


End file.
